I'm Sorry
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot The Gazette - Song fic qui n'en est pas une - Ou comment se planter sur toute la lilgne et manquer de passer à côté de sa vie à cause d'un malentendu...


**Auteur :** **Yume**

**Titre :** **I'm Sorry**

**Sources :** **The GazettE**

**Déclaration : Je dois ce one shot à une chanson, I'm sorry de Just a man (version slow) et indirectement du coup à Calamithy dont j'adore les fanfics grâce à qui j'ai découvert ou plutôt redécouvert cette chanson avec sa fic « Fausses Notes et Vrais Coups de Cœur » avec les persos de Gundam Wing.**

**C'est mélancolique mais ça finit bien et personne ne meurt. Il n'y a pas de lemon et encore une fois ce n'est qu'un exercice même s'il s'est imposé à moi par rapport au processus de création.**

**Vous pouvez trouver la chanson sur youtube ou deezer.**

**Pairing : AoRuwa bien entendu !**

**Recommandations : écouter la chanson bien entendu ! Bonne lecture.**

**I'm Sorry**

Le jeune homme rentrait chez lui, épuisé, son âme lacérée par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son colocataire était gay. Il était pourtant son meilleur ami. Enfin, il pensait l'être. Depuis, il avait des doutes.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce n'était pas qu'il soit gay mais bel et bien qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Après tout la question de sa sexualité ne se posait même pas étant donné que lui-même était bi avec une légère tendance pour les hommes.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il franchit la porte de son appartement, les cours du soir qu'il prenait pour se mettre à niveau en informatique afin de pouvoir évoluer plus rapidement dans son entreprise l'avaient lessivé.

Alors qu'il posait son manteau sur la patère, l'absence de bruit dans l'appartement l'intrigua.

Il se dépêcha de finir de se déchausser et lança son sac dans un coin de l'entrée, se hâtant vers la cuisine.

Personne.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, le brun n'était donc pas sous la douche ni aux toilettes. Il pénétra alors dans le salon, pensant son colocataire endormi sur le canapé comme cela lui arrivait parfois, surtout le vendredi soir et nous étions vendredi.

Personne.

Commençant à s'inquiéter il s'avança dans le couloir, passa devant sa chambre dont la porte était fermée comme d'habitude et découvrit avec horreur celle du brun ouverte lui offrant une vue magnifique sur une chambre vide.

Vide.

La chambre était vide. Le mot se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, comme s'il tentait d'effacer tout le reste. Vide.

Personne.

Plus rien en trainait par terre ou sur le bureau. Il entra dans la pièce, tremblant, ouvrit l'armoire pour la découvrir vide elle aussi.

Le silence se fit plus pesant encore.

Il était…

Non ne pas dire ses mots, s'il les disait ils deviendraient réels. Il ne voulait pas que ces mots deviennent réels.

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler et, sanglotant il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un morceau de papier, attirant son regard. Une feuille.

Non pas une simplement une feuille. Une lettre. Il lui avait écrit une lettre.

Séchant ses larmes il s'assit et entrepris de la parcourir.

_« I'm sorry,_

_Je suis désolé tu sais. Je n'aurai jamais pensé te faire pleurer. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je voulais te voir heureux._

_Je ne suis qu'un homme tu sais. Je pensais pourtant être un peu différent, je pensais réellement que je pourrai rester ton ami, qu'ainsi je pourrai te rendre heureux._

_Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, en tout cas pas comme ça._

_Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir continuer à mentir. Je suis désolé de ne plus pouvoir faire semblant, alors je m'en vais. Je m'en vais Uruha. _

_Je suis désolé de t'aimer, sincèrement désolé. Je te demande simplement de me croire… I'm sorry._

_Je t'aime Uruha. Je t'aime et je m'en vais._

_Aoi »_

Les larmes s'étaient remise à couler, semblant ne jamais vouloir cesser. Il était parti.

Il voulait savoir où, il voulait le voir, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave s'il l'aimait, que ce n'était pas grave parce que lui aussi l'aimait depuis longtemps. Il était le premier à avoir menti. Lui aussi l'avait fait pleurer, lui aussi n'avait pas su voir, n'avait pas voulut croire que c'était peut être possible. Lui aussi l'avait blessé.

Alors ce n'était pas grave.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, il ne pouvait plus lui dire. Et il avait mal tellement mal au plus profond de lui-même, il s'en voulait.

Il n'avait pas vu l'homme derrière l'ami, il n'avait vu que l'ami parce qu'il aimait l'homme depuis bien longtemps. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir tendu la main, de ne pas avoir pris sa défense face aux autres, de ne pas être rentré plus tôt, de ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir.

Quant Aoi décidait de disparaitre le retrouver se révéler être pire qu'un jeu de cache-cache avec une aiguille dans un grenier à foin. Autant dire impossible. A moins d'avoir de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

Et Uruha n'avais jamais de chance.

Il ressorti en courant de sa chambre se chaussa de la première paire de chaussure en vu et enfila le premier manteau à porter de sa main avant de dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble et de jaillir de la porte d'entrée sous l'œil d'un veilleur de nuit effaré.

Revenant sur ses pas, il accosta l'homme, lui demandant s'il avait vu un jeune homme brun sortir de l'immeuble chargé comme une mule.

- Vous parlez de Shiroyama-san ?

- Oui. Vous pourriez me dire par où il est parti ?

- Vers la gare. Mais…

- Merci !

Uruha reprit sa course. Il parcourut l'ensemble des rues menant à la gare l'œil en alerte, rentrant dans les bars les plus mal famés comme les plus huppés, se renseignant auprès des hôtels se trouvant sur le chemin.

Arrivé à la gare il se mit en tête de la parcourir de long en large allant jusqu'à vérifier chaque quai pour finalement essayer de s'adresser à une hôtesse qui ne put malheureusement le renseigner.

Il reparti alors en sens inverse et loin de se laisser envahir par son remord et la douleur, décida que le temps passé à ses cours du soir serai maintenant dédié entièrement à la recherche de son ex-colocataire.

À l'entrée de son immeuble il salua une nouvelle fois le veilleur qui l'interpella alors qu'il passait la porte.

- Takeshima san ! Shiroyama san a dit qu'il prenait en quelque sorte des vacances… peut être qu'il reviendra d'ici une semaine ou deux.

- Je ne pense pas non. Il a prit toutes ses affaires.

- Vous êtes pourtant de bons amis.

- Nous n'avons manifestement pas réussis à nous comprendre cette fois. Je vais le chercher et le retrouver, si jamais vous avez des nouvelles vous pourriez me les donner ?

- Sans problème Takeshima san, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Merci.

Uruha rejoignit son appartement pour ne réussir à s'endormir que tôt le matin.

Les recherches durèrent deux mois. Deux longs mois qui parurent plus longs que l'ensemble des années passées avec Aoi pour Uruha.

Deux longs mois durant lesquels la part du loyer d'Aoi fut payée sans qu'il ne sache comment, le poussant à continuer ses recherches malgré la fatigue et le manque de sommeil accumulé à passer la plus grande partie de ses nuits à chercher le brun ou à boire en pleurant.

Ce soir était un soir de beuverie pour Uruha. Ses amis avaient décidé de l'accompagner une fois de plus pour être certain qu'il rentre chez lui en un seul morceau. Un Uruha qui buvait était un Uruha fragile, incapable de se défendre surtout dans l'état psychologique dans lequel il était.

- Reita, passe-moi la bouteille pleine.

- Ça suffit t'en a déjà bu trois à toi tout seul.

- Je dirai à Ruki que t'es méchant avec moi !

- Je suis là Uruha et je suis d'accord avec lui, ça suffit.

- Tant pis je le dirai à Kai, lui il me comprend.

- Uruha, mon frère ne te comprends que parce que lui aussi a était dans cette situation mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est d'accord avec ce que tu fais !

- Vous êtes méchants !

- Non, et tu le sais. On pense simplement à toi.

- J'en ai mare. Je me casse et me suivait pas ! De toute façon vous ne comprenez jamais rien.

Le jeune homme s'était alors levé, chancelant sous les yeux de ses amis et avait entrepris de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte.

Alors qu'il allait y parvenir, il trébucha et un homme sorti de nulle part le retint en profitant allègrement pour le pelotter.

- Lache-moi, j'suis pas une pute et t'es pas mon mec !

- Aller ma belle vient danser avec moi !

- Dégage trou du cul, je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

- Non non moi c'est Ryu pas trou du cul, belle blonde.

- J'suis pas une femme !

- Je m'en fou je suis bi.

- Fou-moi la paix !

Uruha se débattait mais trop faible il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme. Homme qui ne tarda pas à se sentir partir en arrière sous le poing qui venait de s'écraser contre sa joue.

- Il t'as demandé de lui foutre la paie je crois.

- Ben quoi c'est ta pute ? Tu peux pas me la prêter, je la casserai pas promis !

- Dégage avant que je te refasse le visage.

La voix empoigna alors le bras d'Uruha avant de le tirer hors du bar.

- T'as besoin de te mettre dans cet état Uruha ? Non mais franchement, on dirai une loque !

- A… Aoi ?

- Qui d'autre ? Aller vient, suis moi on rentre.

- On … rentre ?

- Oui. On rentre à la maison.

- Tout les deux ?

- Oui Uruha, tout les deux.

- Et tu vas encore me laisser tout seul sans que j'ai le droit de rien dire ?

- Non Uruha, pas cette fois.

- Tu promets ?

- Oui, je te le promets.

Le blond se mit donc à avancer, docile, sa main toujours entrelacée à la main du brun.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche ils arrivèrent au bas de leur immeuble.

- Bon retour Shiroyama san.

- Merci Suzuki san

- Il vous a cherché tout au long de votre absence vous savez. Tout les soirs il vous a cherché, il revenait abattu, en larme. Vous n'auriez pas du partir.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix à ce moment la. Je ne repartirai plus.

- Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi.

Reprenant sa marche Aoi se permit un soupir.

- Tu n'es pas content de revenir ? Je te rends si malheureux que ça ?

- Non Uruha. On a fait une énorme erreur tout les deux. On n'aurait jamais du être amis.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- On n'aurait jamais du être amis. Parce que dès le départ on était déjà beaucoup plus que de simples amis.

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Il va falloir m'écouter, j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, beaucoup plus à te donner qu'une simple amitié. C'est comme ça depuis le début pour moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé Uruha.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai juste jamais voulu apprendre à t'aimer comme un homme. T'aimer comme un ami me suffisait au départ. Plus maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami Aoi. Je ne l'ai jamais voulut.

- On a perdu beaucoup de temps alors.

- Oui, beaucoup beaucoup de temps.

Les deux hommes étaient à présent allongés l'un contre l'autre sur leur canapé sans âge. Leur canapé, la première chose qu'il s'était acheté en se mettant en colocation. Leur premier achat commun.

- Dis Aoi.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourras me tenir la main quand on se baladera dans la rue ?

- Tu sais que c'est mal vu ce genre de chose ?

- Tu pourras le faire ?

- Oui Uruha. Je le ferai. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des hommes.

Un Uruha tout sourire se retourna contre son ex et nouveau colocataire, son futur amant, son ami de toujours, son amour éternel et l'embrassa.


End file.
